For some people, it is desirable to stretch and increase the flexibility of their foot and/or ankle. For example, divers, swimmers, models, gymnasts, dancers, and others may require flexible feet. It can also be desirable to massage the muscles in the foot and/or other major muscle groups. Accordingly, described herein are versions of a foot stretcher assembly that may further be used as a muscle massager.
While a variety of foot stretchers have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.